Art Geeks
by blackharusgirl
Summary: When crazy girls invade the world of the fruit baskest, what will happen... ohh so... ok just read.


Disclaimer: We the art geeks don't own Fruits Basket it belongs to who ever created it. Sigh Juri, Kieshi, Marie, Kaena, are characters from our own heads!!!!!  
  
Words "..." Thoughts   
  
It seem like another normal day at school but things were about to change in the lives of the Sohma clan, because it was on this day that three young girls from the USA where transferring to the Sohma's high school. The first one to arrive was Juri who had gotten a ride from her older brother Alex. Juri was not all that happy to be a school in fact she was down right pissed. She hated the skirt and every thing else about this school, at least she wasn't alone. Juri was tall, skinny, pale skin, possessed clear hazel eyes, and wild brown hair. Her best friend Mary stood next to her wishing that the school had let her wear her hoodie, but no such luck instead she was stuck in a dark blue skirt and blue dress shirt. Mary tilted her head down letting her brown hair hide her soft brown eyes, before walking towards the prison known as school. There first class had been math, in which Mary and Juri were forced to listen to some young woman talk about the joys in math; Juri spent most of the class glairing at the teacher and passing notes to Mary. Most of the other class went in much the same way the first had, boring, slow and pathetic. Lunch was ok, not good, not bad but ok but that was only because there were no crazy teachers trying to make Juri bond some girly boy named Yuki!  
Juri was so happy when she heard the bell ring it meant that she was free, of this school but it also meant that she would be trapped at home with her older brother Alex. Alex was five minutes late, meaning that Juri was subjected to being forced to talk to Yuki. He may have been trying to be friendly but Juri didn't give a fuck, he was just annoying. When Alex did show up he had a girl in the car who he claimed was his new girlfriend Mina. Mina's perfume nearly made Juri sick and she couldn't stop complaining about her x-best friend. Then as if the day wasn't bad enough Alex kicked her out of the car and told her to go visit moms little brother. Juri scowled before entering the Sohma family complex, Alex smiled as he got in his car and left knowing that Juri would have a fit when she realized that she would be staying on the compound. Juri's Mom wanted Akito and her daughter to bond because she couldn't control her daughter, and maybe Akito would be abel to deal with Juri.  
Juri looked about for someone who could tell her where to find Akito, finally she saw a little boy with blond hair playing with some other kids, so she asked him. He blinked his wide blue eyes at her before point into a building, Juri walked over to the building glad to be away from the crazy young kid, who had the most aggravating voice. When she reached the doors to the building she saw a dark haired man and asked if he was Akito, the man shook his head and asked who he was. "I'm Juri the daughter of Keana Sohma, Akito's sister, mom wanted me to visit him" Juri stated all the while studying the man before her. The dark haired man nodded before leading Juri to a nice looking house that was filled with her belongings, your mother called and said you were coming to stay with us. "Us"? Juri asked confused "the Sohma clan, by the way my name is Hatori" the man said before leaving. Then it hit Juri , and with that last thought punched the wall. She hated Alex so much, that jerk new what mom was up to and had left her hear. She looked round at the place that would be her home, for some undetermined amount of time and shrugged before being the boring process of unpacking.  
About a second after Juri began packing she gave up, and opted to go exploring instead. While Juri was wandering threw the gardens she saw a really skinny guy who looked at her threw narrowed eyes before walking back into his house. Just as Juri was about to go fallow the sick guy when she felt some ones eyes of her, Jury spun around to face this person and came face to face with the little blond with the aggravating voice. "Hi I never got to ask your name, my names Momiji" the brat said before looking at Juri with wide blue eyes. "Juri Kainno, Akito's my uncle" Juri said before spinning around to face the sick guy. "So you are my niece, you don't look like your mom" Akito said in his creepy voice. "Ya well you look like a pansy!" Juri hissed at her uncle and was about to say a few more things when Momiji cut her off say "she didn't mean it" "yes I did" Juri stated before leaving the seen in order to find something that would be more entertaining. As Juri walked she saw a brunet chasing some poor red headed guy, feeling sorry for the girl Juri stuck out her foot a tripped the guy.  
  
Next chapter Kieshi comes into the story Yes I know the story sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
